Yet anothe MWPP story
by anXangelsXdemon
Summary: well i figured i had to do one so here it is and i suck at summaries so read and tell me if you like!


Nova: Hey how are you?

Sirius: hello good u?

Nova: Lol well um this is my disclaimer and plz don't sue me plea!!

Sirius: ok I won't why should i?

Nova: The Idea of all characters in Harry potter books are J.K. Rowling sadly I didn't think of it first and there for I will not cry briefly cries briefly

Sirius: um there, there it's alright

Nova: Ok I'm better now I think… any who where was I

Sirius: I don't even know!

Nova:mumbles to self counting on fingers

Sirius OOOOOkaaaaaay

Nova: I'm serious

Sirius: NO I AM!!

Nova: Lame!!

Sirius: Nuh hu!!!!

Nova: yuh huh

Sirius: Nuh huh!!!!!!!

Nova: ok you win

Sirius: victory!!!

Nova: sure

Sirius: what's that supposed to mean????????

Nova: sure

Sirius: what!!!! I give up your impossible!!!!!

Nova yup: why not… let's just get on with the intro thingy where I explain everyone's looks

Character list and profiles

The girls:

Kitte or 'Linda

Full name: Melinda Katherine Atoms Age: 15

Height: 5'4" Ethnicity: British/pure blood

Weight: 105lbs Eye color: Blue

Hair: Long brown with blue streaks "straight as a pin"

Personality: out spoken carefree haughty fiercely loyal prankster

Lissy

Full name: Allissa Avia Carter Age: 15

Height: 5'2" Ethnicity: Hispanic/half blood

Weight: 95lbs Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair: dark brown with light brown streaks wavy

Personality: Smart shy but funny around good friends loyal to friends and family

'Lena

Full Name: Helena Katrina Donohue Age: 15

Height: 5'6" Ethnicity: French/pure blood

Weight: 115lbs Eye color: Grey

Hair: long light golden blonde with ringlets

Personality: shy easily offended but sort of a push over loyal

Lily

Full Name: Lily Ann Evans Age: 15

Height: 5'5" ethnicity: British/ muggle born

Weight: 100lbs Eye color: green

Hair: long red and wavy

Personality: smart loud and extremely loyal

The Guys:

Padfoot

Full Name: Sirius Orion Black Age: 15

Height: 6'0" Ethnicity: British/pure blood

Weight: 146 Eye color: grey

Hair black, nearly shoulder length with razored bangs that "fall elegantly in to his face"

Personality: loud haughty to the point of annoyance prankster

Moony

Full name: Remus John Lupin Age: 15

Height: 5'8" Ethnicity: British/half blood and werewolf

Weight: 139lbs Eye Color: blue

Hair: mossy brown shortish shag cut

Personality: smart sort of quiet the only one that's right in the head

Wormtail (GAG!!!)

Full name: peter who gives a fk? Pettigrew Age: 15

Height: 5'4" Ethnicity: traitor

Weight: 198lbs (MUHAHAHAHA) Eye color: Gay

Hair: Ur mom

Personality: once again who gives a fk??????

Prongs

Full name: James Potter Age: 15

Height: 5'9" Ethnicity: British/pure

Weight: 139lbs Eye color: hazel

Hair: jet black and extremely messy

Personality: (see Sirius + lily obsessive)

And it starts:

Sirius: finally

Nova: Shuddup

"I'm so bored" Linda exclaimed as Lily walked of to attempt to deflate James ego again for the 17th time since exams had started.

"Looks like Snape's getting his ass kicked again" Helena said lazily

"OOOOOOOH lets watch!"

"Why would we do that Linda?"

"Umm I'm bored"

"Whatever you can go I don't want to."

"Ok bye!" Linda walked up the lawn and elbowed her way threw the crowd that had gather to watch Snape's torment.

"There you go you're lucky Evans was here Snivellus" James voice drifted over the crowd as Linda broke threw to the front to see Snape on the ground and lily and James looking at each other.

"I don't need help from a filthy mudblood like her!"

Lily blinked appalled "Fine "she said coolly "I wont bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you Snivellus"

"Apologize to Evans" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize" Lily shouted rounding on James. "You're just as bad as he is…"

"What Id never call you a – you know what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broom stick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors hexing people just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with your fat head on it YOU MAKE ME SICK!!!!"

"You see where he messed up was letting her get in to a stride now shell is able to berate him for hours." Linda whispered leaning over to Sirius

"Evans Hey EVANS!!!!!" James yelled  
"and cue angry hair flip" Linda mumbled as Lily flipped her hair and kept walking

"What is it with her?"

"She thinks he's conceded" Linda mumbled in to Sirius' ear

"Reading between the lines I think she thinks you're a bit conceded mate"

"Right" said James looking angry "Right!"

In a flash of light Snape was once again hanging in the air

"Who wants to see me take off Snape's pants?"

"Ohh ohh ohh pick me!!!!!!!" Linda yelled thrusting her hand into the air

"Yes Linda!!!" James yelled

"Well not with that attitude your not"

"Yeah well!!!!!! What?"

"Dude why would you want to take Snape's pants off? Do you like him or something Aww James come out of the closet we wont think any different of you well people that share a room and shower with you might but—"

"Linda!!!"

"Yes"

"Shut up!!!!"

"Ok" Linda said a slightly fearful look passing over her face at the harshness of James voice but as soon as it came it was gone

Nova: and that shall be it

Sirius: NOOOOO you evil little!!!

Nova: I control your existence you hoe shut up!!!!

Sirius: mommy!!

Nova: heh your mommy is insane

Sirius: yes I know and she will chase after you with an ax!!

Nova: You die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius: and I deprive the world of my beauty!!!

Nova: yeah sure

Sirius: that's as crazy as saying I don't like looking in the mirror James cares about something more than Quidditch Remus likes a girl with pink hair and Wormtail betrayed us

Nova: what are the odds right!!

Sirius I knew you were lying Remus would never date a girl with pink hair

Nova you just said like not date!!!!!

Sirius: whatever

Nova rate and review plz!!!!

Sirius: plz?

Nova: It means please mumbles dumbass

Sirius: what

Nova: nothing


End file.
